


The Gift of Gab

by ghoulified



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cigarettes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read, Object Penetration, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulified/pseuds/ghoulified
Summary: Cait prefers Piper's lips when they are doing something other than talking.





	The Gift of Gab

Cait likes Piper’s lips better when they are silent, pressed against her own as they grind their hips into one another, her back pressed against a wall. She likes her better when she is moaning and writhing and not talking beneath her, crying out with each pump of her fingers into her dripping sex and shaking when Cait flattens her tongue against her labia. She prefers her when she’s biting her knuckle as Cait drives a toy into her, thrusting it to the tip and back to the hilt over and over again until she is shaking and spent beneath her.

Cait prefers Piper when she is between her own legs, licking her thighs before moving onto her clit and sucking firmly. She prefers Piper’s lips when they are parted in a near-perfect O-shape as she climaxes beneath her, clutching the bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles turn white. She prefers Piper bent over a wooden table, legs spread and quaking as she thrusts an entire fist into her drenched heat.

Piper’s lips are better fit to nip and suck at Cait’s neck, she thinks, trailing kisses down to her tits and biting her nipples while Cait grabs at her dark hair and yanks her so they are face level, panting and hot and desperate.

Piper’s perfectly full lips are best when they are sucking gently on a stale cigarette afterwards, her hair matted with sweat and her skin glistening as she exhales smoke into the crisp night air of Sanctuary. Cait watches with intent as she digs another cigarette from her coat pocket to light up after she finishes the first, taking notice of the way her nimble fingers flick the silver-plated lighter on and noticing the gentle way she brings the stick to those beautiful lips of hers, breathing in as she lights up and then breathes out slowly, a perfectly shaped smoke ring. It’s no secret to anyone that Piper’s got the gift of gab in her, a talented set of lips that just won’t stop. But only Cait knows her mouth’s true aptitude for licking and sucking and providing a frame for her tongue to dart out of as it delves in between folds and drinks up Cait’s arousal as the brawler’s muscular thighs frame her perfect little face.

Cait walks up behind her as she smokes there on the makeshift balcony, suddenly wrapping strong arms around Piper’s slender frame, and the reporter nearly jumps and drops her smoke at the sudden contact, but she would recognize her touch anywhere and can see milky freckled skin out of her peripheral. She wordlessly hands her cig to the fighter who chuckles and takes a profound drag as her grip on Piper’s shoulder tightens, a hand purposefully moving down to grab a breast.   

Piper turns around to press those beautiful lips against Cait’s own, and the kiss is passionate and wet and hot and decisive and Cait throws the cigarette butt onto the floor, letting it slip through the wooden slats and onto the brown grass below. When they are together, they don’t need words to speak. All they need are their moans and grunts and hands and twisted limbs.

When Piper has Cait alone in her room finally she tosses her hat and jacket onto the floor before diving down to shove her tongue into Cait’s mouth, tasting pure whiskey and cigarettes. She pins her pasty arms over her head as the kiss deepens and she grinds her hips into Cait’s own before gently running a hand down her arm, delicately floating over the old track mark scars. She moves her mouth to Cait’s neck and bites down hard, twisting the skin in between her teeth, and Cait groans beneath her, bucking her hips up to meet the reporter’s. Piper sucks and bites until the right side of Cait’s neck is covered in light bruises and then she unbuttons the brawler’s vest and soft lips are suddenly firmly planted around a pert pink nipple, coating the bump in saliva while calloused hands run through and pull on her dark hair.

Soon they are both unclothed, bodies glistening with sweat and heat and grinding into each other on the bed, the journalist’s skilled tongue working hard at the heat of Cait’s dripping cunt, an agile finger tracing circles around her clit and wandering into the overgrowth of fiery pubic hair. She lifts her head and they stare at one another, wide-eyed and needy. Piper looks as though she is going to say something, those beautiful pink soft lips beginning to open, but there is nothing left to say and instead Cait grabs her face in her hands and shoves a tongue between them instead.

They do not have anything to say, they have nothing in common other than the pure dedication they have to one another’s bodies. The pillow talk is nonexistent, instead replaced by chain smoking and resting lips on skin and running hands across heated and gleaming bodies. There is heavy breathing and shaking as the reporter palms Cait’s mound, running her thumb into her clit in a relentless circle until she is gasping and cursing. Then, she swiftly moves her head back between her legs to finish what she began, lapping and rubbing and drinking in every last bit of the brawler’s arousal until she is quaking, her pussy convulsing as she cums from Piper’s tongue and fingers.

When it is all over, they hold each other there for a bit, sweaty and spent, staring deeply at one another, two similar shades of green pools gazing back. When they have regained their breaths, they wordlessly get dressed and walk out, back to their business without so much as a goodbye. There are no words, they do not speak the same language as soon as they are done with their simultaneous worshipping, their shameless sinning, their clandestine prayers to one another's bodies.

When she catches a glance of Piper later, she is across the street engrossed in a conversation with Blue, as she calls them, those wide lips and skillful tongue hard at work yet again. The redhead smirks to herself as she watches lithe hands gesticulate, feeling as though she holds an important and unknown secret, knowing the true reason for their existence.

Yes, Cait prefers Piper’s lips when they are doing something other than talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kicking myself for having this idea and not knowing how to execute it properly. I went through three different versions of this concept before going with this one, and wrote this all in one night/early morning. As always, I appreciate any and all feedback, and thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
